The Oxbulls Reign
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 1 of the Dark Demon Saga a Dark Demon from Koi's past is trying to take over Oxbulls Village. Konti,Koi's brother, is trying to take over the village. It's up to the Reikai Tantei and the Oxbulls to stop Konti and his conquest.
1. Konti Shows Up

The Oxbulls Reign

I don't own anyone but the Koi, Koi's Brothers Minotauros and Konti and the whole Oxbull Clan. I don't own The Ninja Turtles mentioned.

Chapter 1- Konti shows up

_Flashback_

_Long Ago I was the most powerful Oxbull in all the land with my father being the leader then we the Oxbull were the strongest race until my brothers Koi and Minotauros and the "Good" Oxbulls fought against us in battle. But no one was stronger than I, not even my brother Koi. But the Oxbull wizards knew that and used their magic plus Koi's old sword to lock me with other Dark Demons. And now that I'm free I'll get revenge on my clan and all of Demon World including my Brother, Koi. I, Konti will reign over Demon World._

In modern day Japan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama were on another mission to catch a little Tasmanian like Demon name Morocky

"Hold it, Morocky." Yusuke exclaims.

"I have to get away from them." Morocky pants. "Where do I hide?'

Morocky sees a place to hide.

"I'll hide there."

"Hello, Morocky." Hiei states slyly from behind him.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaahhh!" Morocky screams.

"Where ya going?" Kuwabara states in the same tone.

"You don't scare…me!" Morocky gulps as he saw Kuwabara transform into Koi. "I'm surrounded, I give up!"

"Man, we haven't gotten any good cases lately." Yusuke states annoyed.

"I know there hasn't been any real danger since Munchie got those keys." Kurama states calmly.

"Yeah, and the Turtles were with us when we tried." Kuwabara states in the same tone.

"I wonder if those keys were for the Legendary Dark Demons."

"Dark Demons?" Yusuke asks. "Who are they?"

"They were 4 of the most powerful Demons in Demon world 3,000 years ago." Hiei explains.

"3,000 years ago!" Kuwabara exclaims.

"They were 4 of them; one was Oxbull, named Konti." Kurama starts.

"Konti! I've been having nightmares about that name."

"There were 2 that looked like Turtles, one was named Haze and the other was named Red Vain." Hiei continues.

"The last was the strongest of them all, Danteus, he was Dragon Demon who was not an S-Class Demon." Kurama continues.

"What!" Kuwabara and Yusuke exclaims.

"What was he?" Yusuke asks.

"No one knows." Hiei continues.

"It took Raizen, Mukuro and Yomi and other S-Class Demons to stop him." Kurama continues.

"He's that strong." Kuwabara states in worry.

"I'm afraid so." Kurama states seriously.

"We better tell the Turtles about this."

Kuwabara went to call the Turtles.

"We have to keep an eye for which one attacks us." Kurama states seriously.

"Hey, told Mike to tell the others about the Dark Demons." Kuwabara states calmly.

"That's good." Yusuke states in the same tone.

"Guys!" Botan calls. "Koenma has mission for you all."

"Ok, hope it's better than the last mission." Yusuke states calmly.

They got to Koenma's office

"Guys, my worst fear has come to life." Koenma states seriously. "All of the Dark Demons have been released including the strongest one, Danteus.

"What!" Yusuke screams in shock. "Who released them?"

"Unfortunately, the person who released them was the Turtles' enemy Karai." Koenma replies.

"What!" All the guys state in shock.

"Kuwabara, when we get back call the Turtles and tell them about this." Yusuke exclaims.

They got back and Kuwabara called the Turtles.

"Koenma also says that one of the Dark Demons is near us in human world." Yusuke states seriously.

"Let us be cautious." Kurama warns.

"Hello, Spirit Detectives and the Human who has my brother, Koi's energy." The Small sized Dark Demon states.

"It's Konti." Kuwabara states in shock.

"That's Right, it is, I, Konti the Tormentor, the Strongest Oxbull that ever lived at last I get to fight the Spirit Detectives.

"Let's fight." Konti states as he charges the guys.

To be continued…


	2. A New Defeat

Chapter 2- A New Defeat

I don't anyone but Koi, his brothers Minotauros and Konti the Tormentor and the whole Oxbull Clan

Konti charged at the guys and ram Kuwabara in the gut.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screams as Konti rammed him in opposite direction.

"Giga Slam." Konti states as lightning came and hit Kurama and Hiei but they dodged it. "Clever, but can you get it out of this? Dark Rage!"

Konti hands glows a Dark Bluish Purple. He shoots the Demon energy ray at Kurama and Hiei and it hits them blasting them to different directions.

"See if you two defeat me." Konti states to Yusuke and Kuwabara who turned into Koi.

"I will defeat you, Big brother." Koi states darkly.

"Just try it, baby brother." Konti states in a maniacal tone.

Koi charges with his long sword as Konti powered up another blast.

"Koi, this one's for you." Konti laugh sinisterly. "Dark Rage!"

The ray hits Koi all the way in another direction.

"Now, it's just me and you, Spirit Detective." Konti states as he noticed Yusuke transformed into his Ma-zoku form. "Oh the Ma-Zoku his emerge."

"You pay for what you did to the others." Ma-zoku Yusuke as he powered up his Spirit Gun.

"Oh, Yusuke Urameshi's famous Spirit Gun." Konti states as he powered up his Dark Rage for the last time.

"Spirit Gun!" Ma-Zoku Yusuke states as he shot it at Konti.

"Dark Rage." Konti screams as he countered Yusuke's Spirit Gun.

Both blasts were struggling to shoot the other person but Konti put extra energy into his and overpowered Yusuke's blasted Yusuke far away from Konti.

"Soon all of Demon World will be mine starting with the Oxbull village." Konti states. "And there's one to stop me."

With that Konti left to the Oxbull Village

Later Yusuke woke up from his last hit.

"Oh, that son of bitch packs a wallop." He mumbles. "I have to find the others."

Yusuke gets up falls back down because of his legs.

"Aw, crap I can't move." Yusuke states in pain. "I have to so I can find the others."

Yusuke struggles to feet to find the others.

"Koi is the closest to me." Yusuke states as he walked with injured legs.

"There he is." Yusuke states as he saw Koi badly injured but Koi slowly turned back to Kuwabara who was in worst shape than Koi.

"Kuwabara, wake up." Yusuke states.

Kuwabara's eyes shot open "What happen, Urameshi?"

"Well, Koi's brother beat the crap out of all of us." Yusuke replies in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Oh," Kuwabara states as he got a fell back down because of his ribs.

"What is it, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks.

"My ribs are fractured or broken again." Kuwabara states as Hiei and Kurama came up.

"Kurama, Hiei, am I glad to see you guys, are you injured?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes, but we have to get out of here so we can regroup and make a plan." Kurama states calmly.

"Kuwabara and I are going to need extra help." Yusuke states in the same tone.

So the guys got out of Demon World and got to Yusuke's Apartment.

"Wow, all of you guys are very injured." Botan states in surprise.

"Apparently, we underestimated our new enemy." Kurama states seriously.

"Hold still, Yusuke."

"I am." Yusuke states annoyed.

"Thank you, Yukina." Kuwabara states excitedly.

"You're welcome, Kazuma." Yukina replies.

"We better tell Koenma about this." Kurama replies.

"Agreed." Hiei agrees.

All of the guys went to Koenma.

"Koenma, this Konti is stronger than we thought he was!" Yusuke states angrily.

"Well, Konti is an Oxbull as well as Kuwabara's alter ego, Koi." Koenma explains. "But we need a plan to try to stop him."

"What plan is that?" Hiei retorts.

"Well your going have to train with the Oxbulls if Konti isn't there by now." Koenma replies.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." Yusuke exclaims.

After the guys left.

"Well," Koenma thought. "Konti is stronger than what everyone thought."

"What do we do, Koenma sir?" Botan asks.

"There's nothing we can do. We can hope that Yusuke and the other can stop him.

To be continued…


	3. The Oxbulls Village under Siege Part 1

Chapter 3- The Oxbull's Village under Siege Part 1

I don't anyone but Koi, his brothers Minotauros and Konti the Tormentor and the whole Oxbull Clan

Meanwhile Yusuke and the others were trying to get to the Oxbull village before Konti.

"Hurry up, guys." Yusuke exclaims.

"I'm comin' Urameshi." Kuwabara states as he transformed into Koi making him faster than Yusuke with Kurama in his Yoko form and Hiei with the Dragon inside him not far behind Yusuke or Koi.

"We're almost there." Koi states calmly. "I just hope Konti hasn't gotten there first."

The guys got to the Oxbull village; it was under attack by Konti.

"Run! You worthless Oxbulls," Konti screams. "I, Konti have returned to take what is rightfully mine."

"Light Streak." Minotauros states as he shot at Konti hitting him dead on.

"Little Brother, Minotauros, I see you got stronger."

"I have, Konti, Thanks to our village elders."

"Well then try this: Dark Rage!"

Konti shot the purple beam at Minotauros. Then a blue beam strikes at the Konti's beam dispelling it.

"Who did that?" Konti asks.

"I did." Yusuke states seriously.

"Oh, the detective, my other little brother, the fox thief and the demon swordsman is here."

"That's right, Konti." Koi states.

"You think you can stop me?" Konti states.

"With everyone's help I will!"

"Not this time, little brother."

Konti hand glowed blue-purple. "Giga Stream!"

The Giga Stream causes an earthquake.

"Whoa, this is something new." Yusuke states worried.

The Giga stream creates a pair of hands and grabs the Reikai Tantei sucks their powers.

"What just happened?" Yusuke asks.

"We got our powers drained." Kurama replies.

"Great, we have to endear the wrath of the fool." Hiei states annoyed.

"That's right! And I have the Horn of the Oxbulls to boot." Konti states excitedly.

"With the Horn of the Oxbull; he can use it to do anything." Koi states worried.

"That's right, little brother."

Konti blows the horn and all of the Oxbulls including Koi were under the horn's power.

"Now, my Oxbull slaves build my castle. Minotauros, you'll be my servant And Koi, you'll my bodyguard and my first order is to lock up the Spirit Detective and his friends."

"Yes, Konti." Koi states in a trance.

"Koi, wait." Yusuke states trying to wake Koi up.

"He can't listen to you," Konti laughs.

Then Koi locked up Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

"Great, Koi is under the spell of a damn horn." Yusuke complains.

"We better think of a way to escape." Kurama states seriously.

"Does anyone have an idea?"

"No, not at this moment." Hiei replies.

"I have one, my friends." Someone replies.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke states.

"I am Bullstar and I can help you all by using my magic." Bullstar replies.

Bullstar looks like a white Oxbull with a star over his left eye.

"Aren't you an Oxbull should you be affected by the Horn of the Oxbull?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes, I used my magic to make the horns effects invulnerable." Bullstar states.

"Thanks, Bullstar."

"You're welcome, young one. Now I know a secret way out."

Yusuke and the others followed Bullstar to an area of the Oxbull Village where the elders were.

"Wow, is this a temple?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes. And I have an idea to help the Oxbulls including Koi whom your friend is inside." Bullstar replies.

"What is it?"

"I know Konti's weakness it's…

To be continued…


	4. The Oxbulls Village under Siege Part 2

Chapter 4- The Oxbull's Under Siege Part 2

I don't own anything but Koi, Konti, Minotauros and the other Oxbulls.

"Is what?" Yusuke asks.

"Bullstar, we have a plan to get the other Oxbulls from under the horn's spell." One of the Elders replies.

"Good, we must save the other Oxbulls, and then I'll tell you Konti's weakness." Bullstar explains.

"Ok, do you need a distraction?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes, for the time being, we need to get more time."

"I have a plan for distraction." Hiei suggests.

So Yusuke and Kurama listened to Hiei's plan.

Meanwhile Konti makes his own plan.

"Now that I have taken over the Oxbull Village, it's time for the rest of Demon World to suffer my wrath." Konti states as he laughs.

"King Konti," One of the Oxbull Guards states. "The Mazoku, Yoko and Hiei have escaped."

"What! Well, well, the Elders escaped the horn then I'll have to stop them with my army. Koi, I want you to lead an army to Elders' Temple and destroy it."

"Yes, King Konti." Koi states in a trance.

Meanwhile

"Alright, we got a plan." Yusuke states excitedly.

"Hurry, before Konti finds us." Bullstar warns.

"Ok."

Before they can implement the plan, Konti Army started to attack.

"What the hell?" Yusuke asks.

"It's Konti's Army." Bullstar states. "Led by Koi."

"Damn it, we can't start our plan."

"Then we try Plan B." Kurama states seriously.

"Elders, be ready." Bullstar states calmly.

"Come out prisoners and Elders or we'll attack." Koi states in trance.

"Someone has to fight Koi or our plan will not work." Bullstar states seriously.

"I'll fight him." Yusuke states in the same tone.

"We'll take on the Konti's Army." Hiei replies.

"Good, The Elders and I will get to the castle." Bullstar explains.

"Let's do it!" Yusuke exclaims.

So Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei went on the attack.

"Attack!" Koi orders to the Army.

So the Army attacks Kurama and Hiei.

"Well, well, Urameshi, it's just between me and you." Koi states in a trance.

"Yeah, you won't beat me." Yusuke states as he transformed into the Ma-zoku.

"Let's begin."

Koi punched Yusuke in the face. Yusuke punched back. Koi's hands glowed.

"Oxbull Pound!"

"Whoa! Spirit Gun!"

The Ball energy came toward Koi but he dodged it.

"Have better aim." Koi states sinisterly as used his sword to try to slice Yusuke.

Yusuke dodges it.

"You missed too."

"I know."

The energy from the sword strike Yusuke from behind.

"What the hell!" Yusuke states in shock. "How?"

"My sword shot out an energy blast when I tried to slice you." Koi explains.

"No wonder."

Yusuke punched Koi making Koi bleed in his mouth.

"Nice."

Koi spits the blood and punched Yusuke the same way.

Meanwhile Bullstar got to the castle with the Elders.

"Now, we need to get horn from Konti and blow it." Bullstar states seriously.

"Not so fast, Bullstar." Konti states. "You didn't think I was unguarded did you."

"No, but I'll fight you will my full power.

Bullstar and Konti power up.

To be continued…


	5. Konti's Weakness

Chapter 5- Konti's Weakness

I don't own anyone but Koi, Konti, Minotauros and other Oxbulls.

"Let's fight, Bullstar." Konti exclaims.

"I'm Ready, Konti." Bullstar states readily.

Konti hands glows

"Dark Rage."

"Light Umber."

Both of the balls of energy blast at each other.

Meanwhile

"Rosewhip." Kurama states as he uses his whip to knock the Oxbull Guards down.

Hiei was slicing the Oxbulls but there wasn't scratch on them.

"Our fur can't be sliced by a feeble sword or a whip." The second-in-command states in a trance."

"What do we do, Kurama?" Hiei asks.

"We have to keep going." Kurama replies as more Oxbull Guard came.

Meanwhile

"Hey, Urameshi." Koi states as he spit blood out his mouth. "Let's make this more interesting."

"How?" Yusuke states.

"Let's not use our Demon energy and fight demon to demon."

"Ok."

So they both started to punch each other.

"Now, I'll do something you don't know how to do."

"What's that?"

"Lighting Punch."

Koi's fist glows golden yellow energy and smashed Yusuke's face in.

"Hey, you said no demon energy." Yusuke screams but thought about it. "Wait, he didn't use demon energy, he use Kuwabara's energy and created a new attack, and then I'll use a technique that I know, Demon Gun."

Yusuke shoots his red energy at Koi but Koi doesn't know he mixed his blue spirit energy inside.

"You used yours." Koi states as Yusuke came across and hit him not knowing Yusuke Spirit energy hit him. "Now you die."

Koi starts charging but the effect from Yusuke's spirit gun fazed him.

"What was that?"

"Something I did to Yomi once."

Yusuke punched Koi's face in.

Meanwhile

Bullstar and Konti were still energy blocking

"Is this all you're going to do?" Konti asks.

"No," Bullstar replies as he shot the Horn out of Konti hands.

"No!"

The horn was knocked out of Konti's hand and into one of the Elders caught the Horn.

"Blow it now." Bullstar screams as Konti shot him.

The Elder blew the horn.

Back to Kurama and Hiei

"We've tried everything, Kurama." Hiei states as he kept slashing the Oxbull Guards.

"We'll try harder." Kurama states as the sound of the horn came closer to them stopping the Oxbull Guards.

"What happened?" The Second-in-Command asks.

"You were under the spell of the horn." Hiei answers.

Meanwhile

"Now, Urameshi, Prepare to die." Koi states as he had his sword to Yusuke's neck.

The sound of the Horn was heard again.

"What happened?" Koi asks.

"You were slit my throat with your sword." Yusuke states.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile

"Now, I'll destroy you, Bullstar and the Elders." Konti states as he laughs insanely.

"Lightning Punch." Koi states as he punched his brother in the face.

"You dare touch me, Koi."

"Yes, brother, I do."

"Then I'll destroy you too." Konti states as a blast hit him before he has the chance to attack.

"Surprise!" Yusuke states as he, Hiei and Kurama attack Konti with full force.

"Now with my last attack I'll kill you all." Konti states insanely. "Dark Rage!"

The Dark energy ray traveled fast.

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke screams.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei scream.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama screams.

Koi powers up and the Jigen-Tou appear.

All 4 attack the ray and dispel it.

"No!" Konti states.

"Now, it's time." Koi states.

The Elders started to chant.

Koi pulls out his sword as it glows and it add Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's power to it.

"You're going back to where you belong, Konti." Koi states slyly. "This time permanently!"

"No! You can't stop me." Konti scream as Koi shot the blast from his sword and put Konti into a force shield. "Spared me, please!"

"Not a chance." Koi states seriously.

To be continued…


	6. Konti Sealed

Chapter 6- Konti Sealed

I don't own anyone but Koi, Konti, Minotauros and other Oxbulls I don't own TMNT characters mention. I do own Haze.

"No, Please, Koi, I'll do anything, Please don't seal me back." Konti screams in horror.

"Big Brother, You had your last straw along time ago." Koi states. "Now be sealed back to wall in whence you came."

"No!" Konti screams as the force shield traveled fast and put him back in to the wall with his symbol: The horn and his key fell out of the wall.

"Konti won't be free again." Bullstar states as he picks up the key.

Another light came past everyone

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asks.

"Apparently another Dark Demon was sent here by some friends of you all." Bullstar states as he picks up the upright cloud key.

"Haze!" Yusuke states. "That means…"

"The Turtles!" All 4 say.

"Let's go I'm ready to go home." Yusuke states.

"Me too." Koi states as he turned back to Kuwabara.

They got back to Human World

"I'm gonna call Mike and tell what happened and ask how they defeated Haze." Kuwabara states as he went the phone.

"Sure." Yusuke states. "I'm gonna relax."

"I'll will as well." Kurama states. "Care to join Hiei?"

"No." Hiei answers in a monotone.

In the kitchen.

"Come on Mike." Kuwabara states impatiently as it picked. "Hey, Mike."

"Hello, hi Kuwabara." Mikey states excitedly over the phone. "What's going on, Big Guy?"

"You got Mikey?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara answers then to Mikey. "Nothing much, Buddy. Did you guys beat Haze?"

"Yeah, we did." Mikey states over the phone. "Why did you guys beat something?"

"Yeah, we just beat Konti."

"You did! How did you defeat him?"

Koi, Elders + Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei's powers put him away. How did you defeat Haze?"

"Well, Our Ninja Tribunal Powers + Our weapons."

"Kuwabara, tell Michelangelo to tell the other we still have the other 2 Dark Demon to worry about." Kurama states calmly.

"Ok." Kuwabara states to Kurama and talks back to Mikey. "Well, Kurama just said we still have two Dark Demons to face."

Kuwabara heard Yusuke and Hiei arguing.

"You couldn't last long, Shorty." Yusuke screams.

"I could so, Detective." Hiei screams in a monotone.

"Please!"

"Hey, guys what's going on out there?" Kuwabara asks. "Hey, call ya back, Mike, Urameshi and the shrimp are fightin'."

"Ok. I have to go too Raph and Leo are fighting too. Bye." Mikey replies over the phone.

"Bye!"

Kuwabara hangs up.

"Oh, boy." Kurama sighs as Hiei and Yusuke were having a staring contest.

Meanwhile The Dark Demon, Danteus, summons his men.

"Fools, I'm sure Konti was easy for now. Blue Impulse, Red Zone, Green Extreme, Black Onyx, come." Danteus orders.

"Yes, Master." Blue Impulse obeys.

"Get our last members and start collecting the Treasures."

"Yes, Master, White Thunderhead and Brown Downer!"

The other two came: White Thunderhead looks like a white female phalanger with a lightning bolt on her forehead and Brown Downer looks like a brown mole.

"Yes, Master." They both reply.

"It's time." Danteus states as all of them laughs.

The End?


End file.
